


Twierdza na mapie

by SophieStarlight



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cartography, Drawing, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, I need more of young Callum and Ezran stories, Pre-Canon, art is good
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieStarlight/pseuds/SophieStarlight
Summary: W czasie podróży Callum opowiada historię z dzieciństwa.





	Twierdza na mapie

Burzowy smok zatrzepotał z całej siły drobnymi skrzydłami, próbując wbić się w powietrze, jednakże mimo to nie był w stanie unieść się choćby kilka centymetrów ponad ziemię. Zapiszczał z zawodem w głosie, na co stojący za nim ciemnoskóry chłopiec zaśmiał się łagodnie i pogłaskał go po głowie. Wziąwszy go na ręce, powiedział:

-Nie martw się, Zym. Za jakiś czas nauczysz się latać!

-Trochę to jeszcze zajmie- zauważyła Rayla, ostrząc swą broń. -Zważywszy na fakt, że urodził się zaledwie kilka dni temu, latać zacznie najszybciej jesienią - a do niej zostało kilka miesięcy. Dlatego cierpliwości, mój mały!

Podczas gdy elfia zabójczyni, dziedzic tronu Katolis i świecąca ropucha bawili się ze Smoczym Księciem, Callum siedział oparty o drzewo i zawzięcie kreślił w podarowanym mu wiele lat wcześniej szkicowniku. Lewa dłoń bezustannie ściskała zawieszony na jego szyi amulet księżycowy, otrzymany od strażniczki Lujanne; prawa trzymała sztyft węglowy. Co kilka chwil jego wzrok uciekał na pasmo trawy obok, gdzie leżały dwie mapy zaskakujących wielkości - pierwsza z nich ilustrowała królestwo Katolis, na którego obszarze wciąż się znajdowali, na drugiej zaś przedstawiono tę część kontynentu, która należała do elfów. Jako że od Rozłamu minęło ponad tysiąc lat, a większość zwiadowców próbująca zweryfikować informacje zawarte dawno temu przez kartografów nigdy nie powróciła do pałacu, mapa Xadii była daleka od aktualnej.

Nagle z pracy wyrwał go czyjś głos. Uniósł głowę znad szkicownika, by zobaczyć stojących nad nim Ezrana i Raylę.

-Cal, co robisz?- młodszy brat wskazał na czarne od węgla strony.

-Rysuję wszystkie szczegóły naszej dotychczasowej drogi. Później uzupełnię o nie mapę... kiedy kilka lat temu rysowałem ją, musiałem pominąć trochę rzeczy.

-Chwileczkę- przerwała elfka, spoglądając na kartę królestwa. -Ty ją zrobiłeś?

Rysownik przytaknął twierdząco, na co Ezran uśmiechnął się szeroko. Robal zmienił na moment kolor z żółtego na malinowy, wyrażając coś w rodzaju aprobaty i zadowolenia.

-Mówiłem ci, że jest dobry! Większość map używanych przez tatę i wojsko zostało zrobionych przez Calluma. Pamiętam, że pierwsze oficjalne mapy narysował, kiedy miałem cztery lata. Prawie pozbawił pracy królewskich kartografów!

-Jakim cudem to możliwe?

-Hmmm- Callum zastanowił się przez chwilę. -Powiedzmy, że gdy byłem mały, mój talent został dostrzeżony. Czy chciałabyś, abym opowiedział tę historię? Mogę to robić również po drodze. Jestem pewien, że będzie nam się szło o wiele lepiej!

\----

Narada koronna nie przebiegała tak, jak Sarai by tego pragnęła.

Urzędnicy państwowi bezustannie kłócili się o byle błahostki, przedłużając spotkanie. Wyciągali na wierzch sprawy, które nie należały w kwestii króla, a nawet oskarżali się nawzajem o defraudację majątku Katolis. Wielki mag królestwa, Viren, również nie poprawiał sytuacji. Owszem, na początku narady próbował uspokoić wszelkich doradców, jednak w chwili, w której ci przestali zwracać nań uwagę, ten siadł w swoim fotelu, wyciągnął bukłak i zaczął pić z niego sprowadzaną z zachodnich królestw herbatę. Gdyby Harrow był na miejscu, być może udałoby mu się poskromić dostojników. Jednakże król miał wrócić dopiero dzisiejszego popołudnia z narady Pięciu Królestw, a ona nie potrafiła okiełznać bandy "zarozumiałych, bogatych idiotów", jak mówiła jej młodsza siostra, Amaya. Na dwie wieże, potrafiła zarządzać wojskiem, nie urzędnikami!

Jej jedyne pocieszenie stanowiła obecność jej syna, Calluma, na sali. Czteroletni chłopiec siedział spokojnie pod stołem i rysował, nie wydając przy tym żadnego dźwięku, a nawet jeśli, to przez ten harmider nikt nie usłyszałby go. Dziecko nie chciało siedzieć samo w komnacie, a ponieważ dzieci innych dworzan niezbyt przyjaźnie na niego spoglądały, zabrała go ze sobą na naradę. I tylko dzięki temu, że znajdował się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, tuż przy niej, Sarai nie wybuchnęła gniewem. Po pierwsze, jako królowej nie wypadało jej tracić panowania nad sobą, po drugie - nie powinna się denerwować. Nie wówczas, gdy nosiła w sobie nowe życie... Powtarzała sobie, że musi wytrzymać jeszcze do wieczora, a potem będzie mogła odpocząć. Nic, nawet ta narada, nie wyprowadzi jej z równowagi.

Stwierdziwszy, że wszyscy są już zbyt zajęci kłótniami by zwracać uwagę na jakiekolwiek nietypowe ruchy, królowa odsunęła się trochę od stołu, zerknęła pod spód i zamigała do syna, czy wszystko u niego w porządku. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się lekko i odpowiedział jej w języku migowym, odsuwając palce ułożone na literę 'o' od ust. Od małego dbała, by rozumiał język, którym posługiwała się jej głucha siostra. Być może dlatego, że był dzieckiem, uczył się tak szybko, jednak zarówno ona jak i Amaya podejrzewały, że Callum miał talent do zapamiętywania różnych rzeczy.

Zauważywszy jej gest, wielki mag nachylił się do niej przez marszałka dworu.

-Wasza wysokość, nie sądzisz, że twój syn powinien znajdować się w innym miejscu, choćby swojej komnacie?

-Virenie, a czy król kiedykolwiek zwraca ci uwagę, gdy Soren i Claudia rozrabiają w sali tronowej?- to jedno zdanie skutecznie zamknęło mu usta.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Viren - 0, Sarai - 1. Gdy narada zakończy się, bezzwłocznie napisze list do Amayi, która nie darowałaby jej, gdyby się dowiedziała od kogoś innego.

Nagle, ku wielkiemu zdumieniu wszystkich zebranych, z dziedzińca rozległ się dźwięk rogów. Król powrócił wcześniej, niż spekulowano. Niewiele myśląc, Sarai wybiegła z narady, a wraz z nią wszyscy, którzy znajdowali się w sali tronowej. Wszyscy, prócz chłopca w błękitnym stroju, spokojnie rysującym na otrzymanym od matki papierze.

*#*

Gdy tylko Harrow postawił stopy na ziemi, został powitany przez tłum dworzan i, co najważniejsze, swoją żonę. Kobieta natychmiast zarzuciła nań ramiona, nie pozwalając ruszyć się choćby na pół kroku. Lata służby wojskowej sprawiły, że mięśnie Sarai były wytrzymałe i twarde niczym stal, jednak przez cały ten czas, nawet podczas stacjonowania na Wyrwie, jego królowa nie utraciła ani trochę z delikatności i łagodności, które pamiętał z młodszych lat - i w których to cechach zakochał się dawno temu.

-Cieszę się, że jesteś. Zwariowałabym przez nich...- szepnęła mu do ucha, nie zważając na przyglądających im się dostojników.

-Wybacz, że musiałaś się z nimi użerać. Może w mojej obecności uspokoją się.

-Mam taką nadzieję- odparł, odsuwając się

Król gestem nakazał urzędnikom powrócić do sali tronowej, by tam kontynuować naradę koronną. Mimo zmęczenia kilkugodzinną podróżą na koniu nie mógł tolerować takiego zachowania - chyba będzie musiał dokonać reform... Jednakże w pierwszej chwili zdecydował się skupić całą uwagę na żonie, która już od jakiegoś czasu wysyłała mu drobne sygnały dotyczące stanu, w którym, jak to sama ujęła, mogła się "potencjalnie znajdować". I chociaż kształcił się w dyplomacji i etykiecie przez wiele lat, nie potrafił zadać jej bardzo prostego pytania - tak bardzo Harrow tracił pewność siebie w obecności Sarai, uśmiechającej się właśnie do niego. Widząc zakłopotaną minę mężczyzny, wojowniczka ujęła jego dłoń i przystawiła ją do swojego brzucha.

Harrow popatrzył na nią z mieszaniną zachwytu i niedowierzania.

-Czyli ty...?

-Nigdy nie podejrzewałam cię o taką nieśmiałość!- dźwięczny głos królowej Katolis rozniósł się po dziedzińcu, lecz przeznaczony był tylko dla jego uszu.

-Będę ojcem... Będę ojcem!- powtarzał jak mantrę, kiedy pochwycił Sarai i uniósł wysoko do góry, nie mogąc powstrzymać się.

Sarai uniosła brew.

-Znaczy się - już jestem ojcem. Przynajmniej staram się być dla Calluma. Ale sama rozumiesz...- zaczął się tłumaczyć.

Odkąd tylko poznał chłopca wiedział, że będzie go kochał jak własne dziecko. Callum różnił się od innych dzieci w swoim wieku, jako że był znacznie cichszy i spokojniejszy, nigdy jeszcze nie sprawiając kłopotów ani jemu, ani matce - a miał z kim porównywać. Sama Sarai przyznała, że odkąd urodził się prawie wcale nie płakał i starał się nikomu nie przeszkadzać. Z nieśmiałości wyciągało go jedynie rysowanie, i właśnie dzięki niemu po raz pierwszy zobaczył uśmiech dziecka, czysty i pełen zachwytu, który sprawił, że jego serce zmiękło i pragnęło sprawiać radość chłopcu, którego matkę pokochał nad królestwo.

Nagle królowa podskoczyła w miejscu, jak gdyby o czymś sobie przypomniała. W tej samej chwili z oddali, prawdopodobnie z sali tronowej, dobiegł ich czyjś ryk. Albo więcej niż jeden - nie potrafił określić. Widział jednak, jak Sarai momentalnie zwróciła się ku schodom i zaczęła biec, a krótka i uboga jak na strój żony władcy spódnica (twierdziła, że jeżeli nie może w czymś sprawnie biec, nie będzie tego nosić) powiewała za nią niczym chorągiew. Ruszył za nią w obawie, że stało się coś złego. W mniej niż dwie minuty równocześnie z Virenem, który dołączył do nich po drodze, dotarli do sali tronowej, gdzie miotali się wściekli dostojnicy. Nikt z ich trójki nie wiedział, co się stało, dopóki nie podeszli do ustawionego na naradę ogromnego, hebanowego stołu, na którym rozłożono mapy królestwa.

Mimo że były to mapy robocze, wykonano je ze starannością i dbałością o szczegóły. Poszczególne mapy zostały sczepione, aby móc utworzyć obraz całego królestwa. Co było więc nie tak...? Dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientowali się, z jakiego powodu. Tam, gdzie zaznaczono najważniejsze miasta i twierdze królestwa, pojawiły się rysunki przedstawiające... zaraz, chwileczkę! To były zamki i warownie, które się tam znajdowały! Choć widać było, że narysowała je dziecięca dłoń, wizerunki twierdz przedstawiono z niezwykłą dokładnością. Na rysunkach można było dostrzec wiele szczegółów, na które nikt zazwyczaj nie zwracał uwagi, nawet on, choć wśród jego królewskich obowiązków znajdowało się zwracanie uwagi na stan techniczny budowli.

Harrow odszukał wzrokiem Calluma, który skrył się za tronem, przerażony krzykami urzędników. Sądził chyba, że nikt go nie dostrzeże, jednak w momencie, w którym jego wystraszone spojrzenie spotkało się z matką, a następnie z nim, dostojnicy jakby wyczuli, gdzie się schował, i ruszyli w kierunku tronu. Król natychmiast zareagował.

-CISZA!

Urzędnicy zatrzymali się w pół kroku, choć zrobili to z wielką niechęcią. Jednocześnie Sarai udało się wywabić małego Calluma zza tronu i przyprowadzić go do siebie. Chłopiec kurczowo trzymał się jej spódnicy i próbował skryć przed spojrzeniami dostojników. Starając się zachować spokój, król zwrócił się do zebranych.

-Dlaczego przestraszyliście księcia Calluma?- zapytał, choć znał odpowiedź.

-Wasza Wysokość, ten...- królewski kartograf został zgromiony wzrokiem przez Sarai, która instynktownie wyczuła, że mężczyzna zamierzał użyć krzywdzącego dla dziecka określenia -książę dokonał dewastacji dóbr królewskich!

-W jaki sposób tego dokonał?

-W czasie gdy przybyliśmy powitać cię, panie, książę zniszczył mapy należące do skarbu królestwa. Sam widzisz, jakich zniszczeń dokonał!

Ku zdumieniu samego Harrowa, głos zabrał znużony Viren, który choć sceptycznie podchodził do księcia-pasierba, jak większość osób go nazywała, nie mógł zgodzić się z karceniem dziecka za to, że pokazało swój talent. Sam przecież miał dzieci i gdy po raz pierwszy Claudia użyła magii, a Soren dał przejaw niezwykłych predyspozycji do walki mieczem, prawie dokonał mordu na dworzanach, którzy odważyli się skrytykować jego dzieci.

-Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, Maaricku, ale rysunki tego czteroletniego chłopca są, z całym szacunkiem dla twojej funkcji, o niebo lepsze niż twoje w wieku czterdziestu siedmiu lat.

-Ale...

-I nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale to są mapy robocze. Cały czas dokonuje się na nich poprawek, więc kilka zaskakująco szczegółowych szkiców twierdz nie niszczy ich. Czy ma ktoś jeszcze jakieś uwagi dla księcia?- wielki mag zapytał zgromadzonych, oniemiałych z zaskoczenia.

-Jeśli nie- dołączyła się Sarai -kontynuujmy naradę koronną. Wielki magu, uczynisz nam ten zaszczyt i przez kilka minut nieobecności mojej i króla przypomnisz, jakie kwestie należy omówić?

-Z przyjemnością- błysk w jego oczach sprawił, że królowa wręcz wybaczyła mu jego wcześniejsze lenistwo.

Kiedy Viren rozpoczął słowną katorgę urzędników, Harrow i Sarai wyszli z sali tronowej, prowadząc ze sobą Calluma, który nie do końca zrozumiał, do czego doszło kilka chwil wcześniej. Jego zielone oczy wciąż były pełne łez, policzki zaczerwienione z emocji, a dłonie szukały oparcia w matce. Król postanowił pocieszyć chłopca, a chociaż wiedział, że on wciąż nie był przyzwyczajony do jego obecności, a większość dworzan próbowała pozbyć się go na wszelkie sposoby, chciał, by Callum poczuł się ważny i doceniony. Ukląkł na jedno kolano przed chłopcem.

-Callumie, popatrz na mnie- dziecko uniosło wzrok z niepewnością. -Dlaczego zacząłeś rysować po mapach?

-Ja...- jego głos zadrżał. -Myślałem, że papier jest smutny, więc chciałem go rozweselić rysunkami.

-Rozumiem...- zastanowił się chwilę, jak dalej pociągnąć rozmowę. Wtem wpadł na pomysł. -A powiedz, skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie narysować dany zamek?

-Mama mnie nauczyła liter.

On umie czytać? zapytał bezgłośnie. Gdy królowa pokiwała twierdząco głową, był pod wrażeniem. Rzadko się zdarzało, by tak małe dzieci opanowały tę sztukę. A jeszcze mniej potrafiło tak dobrze rysować!

-A zamki wyglądają majesty... ma-jes-ta-tycz-nie. I widziałem je wszystkie!

-Zapamiętałeś, jak wyglądają?

-Tak! To łatwe!- chłopiec powoli otwierał się i zaczął mówić coraz więcej, na temat twierdz, które odwiedził z matką jeszcze przed jej ślubem, że uwielbia notatnik, który dostał od króla i że rysuje w nim tylko na "specjalne okazje". Rzadko zdarzało się, by Callum tak dużo mówił, więc zarówno król jak i królowa nie przerywali mu. Smutek znikał powoli z jego oczu, a oblicze rozjaśniło się.

Po jakimś czasie Callum zorientował się, że jego mama i król wpatrują się w niego ze zdumieniem, toteż speszył się nieco. Harrow roześmiał się.

-Mam dla ciebie propozycję, książę. Co byś powiedział, aby kiedyś narysował portret mnie i twojej mamy? Oczywiście, jeżeli będziesz chciał.

-Chciałbym to zrobić- wyznał z determinacją nietypową dla dziecka.

-Czyli ustalone! Teraz jednak ja i mama musimy wrócić na naradę. Zgodzisz się nas sportretować, jak skończymy?- chłopiec kiwnął głową, a wtedy całą trójką poszli do komnaty chłopca.

Gdy mieli pewność, że Callum zajęty jest przygotowywaniem się do pracy - a robił to z wielką dokładnością, przeglądając zapasy materiałów artystycznych, które dawno temu podarowała mu ciotka Amaya - małżeństwo opuściło komnatę i skierowało się niezbyt spiesznym krokiem ku sali tronowej.

-Sprawdzasz się jako ojciec- skomentowała Sarai, na co Harrow się uśmiechnął.

-Cieszę się, że tak myślisz. Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno...

-Cóż to takiego?

-Jak myślisz, ile minie czasu nim będę musiał pozbawić wszystkich kartografów, i nie tylko, pracy?

*#*

Pięć lat.

Tyle zajęło Callumowi przewyższenie wszystkich artystów i kartografów w Katolis.

**Author's Note:**

> Wstawianie czegokolwiek tutaj jest trudne... Ale da się :D


End file.
